The Puppy and the Demon
by LuckyJynx
Summary: Zack wakes up after a night of hard partying in an unfamiliar bed, with someone he never expected. What will happen if Angeal finds out? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just want to thank KikiBanini, who betaed this for me even though she knew nothing about the game, and Amarissia, who gave me some pointers before I even started. Thank you!!!

This is also my first attempt at writing a romantic story, so please give it a chance.

WARNING: THIS IS SLASH!!! That means M/M. If you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't leave a nasty review. You were warned.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Zack. Sadly, SquareEnix does.

Memories/thoughts are in italics.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter One**

"Ngh."

Zack rolled over in the bed, trying to figure out why it didn't feel quite right. His sheets weren't usually this silky, nor his bed this big. He kept his eyes closed, and realized that the sheets also didn't smell, well, normal. His sheets usually just had a clean fresh scent about them; these had a slight musky overtone with a hint of cinnamon.

"Nice of you to join the living, Fair," an unfamiliar charming voice said.

Zack shot up in shock, though he immediately wished he hadn't. After his head stopped spinning, he looked for where the voice had come from. He was in a large room, that was barren of decorations. There was a huge mahogany wardrobe against one of the plain cream walls. It was apparent the bed he was currently occupying was in the middle of the room. When Zack located the source of the voice, his mouth dropped in shock.

Lounging carelessly on an overstuffed armchair in the farthest corner, a leather-bound book open on his lap, was one of the most beautiful men Zack had ever seen (General Sephiroth being the most beautiful, of course). The attractive gentleman had almost shoulder-length auburn hair, which was impeccably styled into cropped layers. His face was slender, and had an almost feline beauty to it. His blue eyes shone bright and mischievously. His lips were turned up in a seductive smile which made Zack vaguely aroused, and more than a little uncomfortable. He wore a long scarlet leather jacket that nearly brushed the floor over a dark mesh top, with tight ebony pants and almost thigh-high black boots.

The overall look was stunning.

"What time is it?" Zack questioned when he could think coherently again.

The enticing man just smirked in amusement. "About seven. In the morning."

Zack shook his head slowly to avoid worsening his headache. "What happened last night?"

The stranger just raised his perfect eyebrows elegantly. "You don't remember? At the bar?"

Zack tried with difficulty to think back to the night before, but it all seemed a bit hazy.

_-_-_-_

_Zack didn't really know what he was doing here, in Sector Seven. It was a dingy bar with smoke stained walls, low lighting, and warped wooden floor. There were wooden beams here and there that didn't really seem to serve a purpose besides being in the way. There were a few booths in the back, but it seemed that most people just went back there to hook up._

_Kunsel wanted to go. That was why Zack was here. Tiberius Kunsel was his best friend. Kunsel was pretty much the exact opposite of Zack. Where Zack was shorter than most SOLDIERs, Kunsel was a good six inches taller that him. Zack had black hair that stood up in spikes no matter what he tried; Kunsel had dark blonde curls that hugged close to his scalp. Zack had bright sky blue eyes; Kunsel's brown eyes were rather dull despite the mako. Kunsel had wanted to go celebrate with a couple of his older friends, and dragged Zack along._

"_C'mon, Fair," one of the older boys, Jared the brunette, slurred as he stumbled over to Zack. "One drink won't kill ya. If fact, ya might just enjoy it."_

_Zack fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing that his mentor wouldn't want him to consume alcohol. "I don't think Angeal-"_

"_Screw Angeal!" The taller of the two older boys, Davis, shouted in laughter. "Ya can't let that man control you. Live a little. Break the rules for once in your life."_

"_I really don't think-"_

"_Zack," his best friend, Kunsel threw his arm around his neck, "just one drink, man. It's a celebration! You just have take a couple of sips. I'll even pay for it!"_

_Zack could smell the bitter tang of alcohol on Kunsel's breath, and wondered how much his taller friend had already drank. In fact, Jared and Davis were pretty smashed too. Everyone seemed to be having a ton of fun. Everyone, except for Zack. Maybe one tiny, little drink couldn't hurt?_

__-_-_-__

"I drank," Zack murmured softly, rubbing his pounding head. "They must have convinced me to drink."

"The boys you were with?" Zack jumped slightly at being pulled out of his thoughts when the beautiful man spoke. "They must have, hmm?" he sounded a little condescending.

Zack shot the best death glare he could muster that early in the morning, and while being hung over. He figured that some stranger really shouldn't be talking to him in that tone.

The beautiful fellow just ignored it. "So what were you doing at a bar, anyway? You are only sixteen."

"We were celebrating. A couple of friends got promoted, and they snuck us in." Zack froze as it dawned on him what exactly the other had actually said. "How do you know how old I am? How did you know my name earlier?!"

"I know because a very good friend of mine is very close to you, _Puppy_."

Zack's eyes widen in shock accompanied with a little fear at the use of Angeal's nickname for himself. Puppy; only Angeal called him that. Only Angeal was allowed to call him that. And Zack thought he knew all of Angeal's good friends. Angeal had even introduced him to Sephiroth!

"Who are you?!"

The alluring man pretended to look hurt. "You don't even remember my name? I told you last night!"

_-_-_-_

_Zack couldn't remember how many drinks he had. Once he started drinking, everyone in the bar had wanted to buy him a drink. Or two. One guy he didn't even know bought him three. But Zack was done drinking for now. Right now, he was dancing up a storm on the pulsing dance floor. When the upbeat music stopped, he tried to find his friends, but there was so many people crowding around him, still dancing. Zack pushed his way to the edge of the crowded dance floor, but still couldn't see his friends anywhere. He started to feel panicked. He tried to get to the entrance door to get some fresh air, but someone slammed into him. Zack started to fall, but strong arms seemed to come out of nowhere to stop him._

_Zack looked up into the dirty and greasy face of his rescuer, and smiled brightly._

"_Thank you soooo much!" Zack gushed. "Knowing my luck, I would have been trampled!"_

_His slightly vile rescuer looked him up and down with a lustful gleam in his dark eyes. "Well, there are a few ways I can think of for you to make it up to me."_

_Zack started to panic again as the vile guy's strong arms tightened around him. He didn't want this, didn't want to be fondled right in the middle of the room! What if it went further? What if this weird stranger tried to rape him??? Rough hands started roaming down Zack's smooth back as he tried to struggle._

"_There you are!" An alluringly musical voice rang out nearby. Zack was suddenly pulled away from the man trying to accost him, and pulled against a new body. "I was looking for you everywhere, Love. I was starting to get worried."_

_Zack leaned back against the hard chest as a new set of arms clothed in scarlet leather wrapped protectively around him. His new saviour laughed softly as the weird guy who tried molesting Zack stuttered incoherently before running away scared. Immediately, Zack pulled away and faced his new, and extremely attractive, rescuer._

"_You looked like you needed help. I'm Genesis," he held out his hand to Zack, and when Zack took it, softly kissed the back of it._

_Zack blushed a bright crimson, and tried to think of something intelligent to say, but just opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out water._

_Genesis smiled very seductively. "I know, you're Zack."_

__-_-_-__

"Genesis," Zack whispered in awe as he jumped up out of the soft bed. "You're Commander Genesis Rhapsodos! Angeal's friend!"

Genesis smiled widely, and lazily ran his azure eyes down Zack's lithe body. "If you plan on leaving, Zack, you might want to put some clothes on. Not that I'm complaining of the lack."

For the first time since he woke up, Zack realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He had woken up naked in his superior's king sized bed.

"What the hell happened last night?!"

"I'm sure if you don't know, you can at least guess what happened." Genesis just shrugged in boredom.

_-_-_-_

_Genesis shoved Zack roughly against the wall in a passionate kiss. Zack moaned softly as he slid his slender arms around the older man's neck._

"_Where are we?"_

_Zack felt Genesis smirk mischievously against his own lips._

"_My apartment."_

_They were in the apartment; Zack was surprised at how bare and impersonal the place was. There were no pictures on the plain beige walls, and the tan furniture was sparse. The entire place looked vaguely empty. Judging from what little he knew about the owner, Zack was shocked that there wasn't any bright colors or a vast library._

_Then they were in the bedroom. Genesis pushed Zack smoothly onto the vast bed and climbed on top of him. Clothes were being ripped off; lips and hands were everywhere. Zack was moaning loudly, and Genesis was whispering something in his ear. _

"_Please." Zack heard himself whimper between kisses._

"_Are you sure? It'll hurt." Genesis's sultry voice in his ear._

"_Yes! Please!"_

_There was a little pain as Genesis prepared Zack's body. He went slowly, so not to cause too much pain to the younger boy. Genesis was lucky that he had some leftover lube from his last "relationship", otherwise Zack's first time would have been worse. _

_When Genesis was sure that Zack was ready to handle it, he entered the boy gently and carefully to lessen the chance of internal damage. It was slow and pleasurable. It drove Zack mad, and he was begging before the end._

__-_-_-__

"Oh God," Zack whispered in distress as fuzzy memories of the previous night flashed in his mind. He quickly started to dress in the regular navy slacks and sweater that made up his 3rd class SOLDIER uniform. "Angeal is so going to kill me!"

Zack fled as soon as he was decent enough to go out in public. The last thing he heard as he was racing away, was Genesis laughing in clear amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! Are we enjoying the story so far? Well, I hope that this next chapter won't disappoint you. I just want to thank KikiBanini for being my wonderful beta.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated!!!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Zack. /dreamysigh/ SquareEnix owns everything.

**Chapter Two**

Zack quietly closed the door to his and Angeal's apartment, hoping to sneak to his room before his mentor woke up. That idea went straight through the window as he turned around and noticed Angeal standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed.

Commander Angeal Hewley was a physically intimidating man. He was of average height, but very well muscled from years of wielding his giant Buster Sword. His inky black hair hung just past his shoulders, and his hazel eyes were always bright. He was already dressed in his black SOLDIER uniform, complete with armor. His usual serious expression was currently replaced with a worried expression that Zack only saw when Zack himself was hurt or in trouble.

Zack grinned in embarrassment, and ran his hand through his silky black spikes. "Hey, Angeal. Been up long?"

Angeal raised one dark eyebrow. "You could say that. Or you could say that I was up all night wondering where my student was, and why he didn't call!"

Zack winced with guilt. "You waited up for me?"

"All night." Angeal sighed deeply. "Where were you? I told you to call if anything came up."

"Angeal-"

"I was worried, Zack," Angeal interrupted. "You didn't call, and you wouldn't answer your cell phone. I had no idea if anything had happened to you."

"My cell died," Zack said quietly. "Angeal, I'm really sorry I didn't call. I got..."

After a few moments of silence, Angeal frowned. "You got what, Zack?"

Zack blushed slightly. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"What?"

"I went out with Kunsel, and a couple of other guys who were celebrating recent promotions, and we went to a bar in Sector Seven. ."

Angeal stared for a moment before replying. "You got really drunk, and went home with someone?" Angeal smiled momentarily at Zack's shocked expression before continuing. "I'm friends with Commander Rhapsodos, remember? He tries that on me all the time. Now, who did you spend the night with?"

Zack had been dreading this question. _I spent the night with your friend, Commander Rhapsodos. _Yeah, that would go over really well. How does one tell their mentor that they slept with one of their best friends?

So Zack said the first thing that came to mind.

"Kunsel. I spent the night with Kunsel."

"Kunsel, eh?" Angeal thought about it for a split second. "Well that's fine, I guess. At least it wasn't some stranger who picked you up in the bar. And speaking of the bar, how did you get into a bar when you're under-aged?"

"One of the other guys paid the bouncer to let us in. I guess that they aren't as fussy about the law as we are up here on the plate."

Angeal sighed deeply once again. "No more going to the bar, all right? You know that it's against the law, and as a SOLDIER, you have to set an example for the rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Who were these other guys anyway? Do they have names you could tell me, so I can speak to their commanding officers about bringing under-aged kids into bars?"

"Angeal!" Zack exclaimed in dismay. "No! Besides, I can't remember their names; they were friends of Kunsel."

Angeal actually laughed out loud at the expression on his student's face. "I wasn't actually going to talk to their commanding officers, Puppy. I was just curious about who you were out with. But seriously, there had better be no more bar-going. If I hear about Kunsel having one of his older friends bringing you to a bar again, you will not be allowed to go out with him anymore. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go get ready for breakfast!"

"Yes sir!" Zack ran off to his bedroom. It was just as he had left it; his text books were all over the floor and his bed was unmade. His walls were covered with maps of the world, and a couple of personal pictures.

Zack plugged his cell into the wall before he quickly showered and changed. He thought about the situation he was now in. First, he had a drunken one night stand with Genesis Rhapsodos, his mentor's best friend. And then he lied to Angeal about it! What was he going to do?

_Well_, Zack thought, _first things first, I have to make a phone call._

He bounced out of his tiny private bathroom, and dialed his best friend's number.

_One ring. Two rings. Three rings._

_Come on Kunsel. What if he was busy? What if he went home with someone last night as well? Please answer the phone, Kunsel._

_Four rings. Five-_

"Hello?"

"Kunsel!" Zack sighed in relief.

"Zack? Hey man, where did you go last night? I went to look for you, and you'd disappeared! I freaked, thinking maybe some old guy had kidnapped you!"

"Uh, yeah, about last night," Zack laughed nervously, "I need a huge, ginormous favor from you."

"What is it?" His friend sounded suspicious.

"If anyone asks, I need you to tell them that I spent the night with you, okay? That includes Angeal."

"You want me to tell Angeal that you spent the night with me?" Kunsel sounded shocked. Zack was such a goody-two-shoes, that lying to someone, especially Angeal, was unheard of. "Zack, man, I can't lie to Angeal for you. You shouldn't be lying to Angeal, either."

"Please Kunsel!" Zack begged desperately. "I can't tell him where I really was, and when I got back to the apartment this morning, he was waiting for me! He had been waiting all night!!! All night!!!!!!"

"I get it Zack, he had been waiting all night. There's no need to get hysterical. Where were you anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? Please, you have to do this for me!!! I'll owe you for eternity!"

"Fine. You spent the night with me. Can I go back to sleep now?" Kunsel yawned into the phone.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! And yes, you can go back to sleep."

"You are going to tell me what happened though. There is no getting out of it now."

"Yes, I'll tell you. I promise. Thanks again, Kunsel."

"See you in class, Zack."

Zack hung up his phone, relieved that that had been taken care of. Now all he had to do was make sure that Angeal didn't find out the truth. He was almost sure that Genesis wouldn't tell Angeal, but not one hundred percent. Well, all Zack could do was hope that he wouldn't tell.

"Zack?" Angeal knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec!" Zack called cheerfully.

He quickly finished getting ready, running a comb through his spikes, and left for breakfast with Angeal like always.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! How is everyone doing? I wasn't actually planning posting this chapter yet, but I broke down and decided to. As always, thanks goes out to KikiBanini for betaing this for me.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns everything...

**Chapter Three**

Kunsel slammed his lunch tray down on the table across from Zack as he sat down. His water bottle toppled over on his sandwich, and an apple on the tray tried to rolled across the table.

"So when are you going to tell me what happened to you last night?" he asked casually, taking a bite of his now squished sandwich.

Zack groaned loudly. "Can't you give it a rest? I will tell you, just not in public where someone could overhear and tell Angeal. I mean, class isn't really the best time to talk about, and-"

Kunsel cut him off as if he hadn't said anything. "I mean, I am covering your ass by possibly helping you lie to your mentor. Which, by the way, will get us both in trouble if he finds out. And I'm sure Commander Hewley will not be happy about that. The least you can do is tell me what really happened."

"I don't want anyone to overhear-"

"Do you really think someone is going to overhear us in the cafeteria? Come on, there's no one even sitting near us! And trust me, people aren't really that interested in your life. No offense man, but Commander Hewley isn't as mysterious, or elusive, or even as hot as Sephiroth, or maybe Commander Rhapsodos."

Zack blushed lightly at the mention of Genesis. He could almost feel the Commander's lingering gaze upon him, just from the mere mention of his unique name.

"No one is as hot as the General. Not even Commander Rhapsodos," Zack muttered inaudibly to his lunch tray.

"That's not the point, Zack," Kunsel frowned. "You're just trying to avoid telling me what happened. After you promised to tell me, you're trying to back out of it-"

"Fine," Zack interrupted as he rolled his eyes, "but I'm only going to say it once, so you had better listen carefully."

Kunsel leaned forward, intrigued by his friend's secretiveness. Usually Zack couldn't keep quiet about anything even the least bit exciting. His usual bouncy, loud and exuberant personality belied the need for secrecy.

Zack leaned forward as well, and whispered confidentially, "I woke up in Commander Rhapsodos's bed this morning."

Kunsel rocked back in shock. "You what?!"

"Shh!" Zack glanced around to see if anyone noticed his friend's little outburst. "I guess I went home with him last night."

"You went home with Commander Rhapsodos last night! I didn't even see him at the bar! And you-" Kunsel froze for a second, "Wait, did you and him... do anything?"

Zack flushed crimson a bit. "I think so. I can't really remember last night too well. I woke up naked, at any rate."

Kunsel just stared at his closest and best friend. Zack fidgeted, getting nervous under his friend's gaze. Zack really wished that he would say something. He knew, though, that Kunsel needed time to process the information. After all, Zack had never mentioned before to his friend that he even liked guys, though he knew that Kunsel wouldn't have judged him for it. After all, Kunsel was openly gay, even dating a couple of the older 3rd class SOLDIERs. So it's only natural that Kunsel be shocked to learn that he, Zack, had slept with one of the most notorious SOLDIERs out there.

Finally, Kunsel spoke in a low tone. "Wow."

Zack waited another moment, but Kunsel didn't say anything else. "Just, wow? That's all you have to say?"

"No," Kunsel replied slowly, still processing what he had been told. "I have plenty more to say. I'm just trying to figure out how to word what I want to say."

"Oh."

"Was it, you know, your first time?" Kunsel asked quietly, curiosity taking over.

Zack just nodded in embarrassment as a response.

"And you got lucky enough to bag one of the hottest guys in ShinRa. That's amazing!" Kunsel suddenly grinned brightly.

Zack blinked is surprise. "Amazing? You think it's amazing?"

"Well, yeah," Kunsel laughed. "I hear that Commander Rhapsodos is a demon in the sack! So what happened when you woke up?"

Zack frowned a bit at Kunsel's lack of respect. "Not much, really. We sort of talked a bit about what happened, but I was really embarrassed, and uncomfortable, so I kinda ran out?"

Kunsel gave him an incredulous look. "You were in bed with one of the hottest guys in the world, and you ran away?!"

Zack playfully punched his friend across the broad table. "I was freaked out! Come on, I woke up in bed with one of my mentor's best friends! How was I supposed to react?"

"Oh, right," Kunsel muttered softly. "Angeal is friends with him. That's why you needed a cover story. Don't worry, Zack, I'll cover for you."

Zack nodded his thanks before standing. "I'm done eating. See you later?"

"Just a sec," Kunsel shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and stood up. **"**I'm done too, so I'll walk with you," he said with his mouth full.

The two teenagers dumped and stack their used trays, and headed to the cafeteria doors. Just as the boys reached , however, the double doors swung open seemingly on their own. Zack glanced at Kunsel, walking straight into the person who was coming into the cafeteria.

The first thing Zack noticed was the scarlet leather jacket.

_Oh no, please not him._

Zack slowly looked up into the amused face of Genesis Rhapsodos. To make matters worse though, Angeal was silently laughing behind Genesis.

"Sir!" Zack jumped away quickly and saluted clumsily. "What are you doing here, Angeal? Don't you usually eat in your office?"

"Calm down, Puppy." Angeal replied, still laughing. "I'm not checking up on you, if that's what you're worried about. We decided to eat here, for today."

"Tsk, tsk, Angeal," Genesis cut in, his voice smooth like velvet. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Angeal said plainly, "but if you insist, this is 3rd class Tiberius Kunsel, and 3rd class Zack Fair. Boys, this is Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, 1st class."

"Ah, so this is your elusive student?" Genesis smirked elegantly, running his sky blue eyes up and down the length of Zack's muscled body. His smirk widened as Zack blushed a deep crimson. "It is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance, Zack." With that, Genesis gave a deep bow.

"You t-too, sir," Zack stuttered, eliciting an amused snicker from Kunsel. He punched Kunsel hard in the arm, making sure that Angeal didn't see him do it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Commander," Kunsel said respectfully, rubbing his arm, and glaring at Zack. "It was nice seeing you again, as well, Angeal. But Zack and I have a class to get to, and we don't want to be late." Kunsel saluted, and dragged Zack out by the arm before the boy could say anything.

"What was that about?!" Zack hissed as they rounded the corner away from the two commanders.

Kunsel just laughed wickedly. "How was that for saving your ass? You were turning into a stuttering tomato, so I got you out of there before Angeal could start think you have a crush on his friend!"

"There's just one problem with that, though," Zack voiced in worry. "Angeal knows I don't have class right now."

"Oops," Kunsel just laughed riotously, and soon Zack joined in, their laughter ringing down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!!! Wow, this story is getting more attention than I thought it would. I'm glad that everybody seems to be enjoying it :) I'd like to thank my lovely beta, KikiBanini, as always, and all the wonderful reviewers! They all make me so happy! Well, I'll quit rabbling and let you get on with the story! Enjoy!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter Four**

"Do you have to do that?" Angeal growled in obvious displeasure as he and Genesis watched the two teenage boys disappear around the corner.

Genesis just smiled innocently as he turn his head to Angeal. "Do what, Angeal? Be polite?"

"You know what," Angeal replied, grabbing a tray and loading it up with food. When Genesis just gave him a confused look, he sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, looking at my student as if he were a piece of meat!"

Genesis shot Angeal an offended look. "I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing! _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul; Pride is lost; Wings stripped away, the end is nigh!__"_

"Don't you quote Loveless to me!" Angeal growled angrily. "I don't want you near Zack!"

"You don't trust me with your precious Puppy?" Genesis pouted mockingly. "I'm hurt, Angeal. Really, really hurt."

"Cut the crap, Gen. Of course I don't trust you with my Puppy." Angeal rolled his eyes when Genesis gasped. "You seem to forget that I know about your tastes for younger men. And the way you mistreat them."

Genesis just made a rude noise. "He is sixteen, no? Is that not above the legal age of consent?"

"Who is Genesis's next victim?"

While they were bickering, Angeal and Genesis didn't notice the cafeteria fall completely silent. Sephiroth, the great hero, had actually entered the common cafeteria. It was so rare for him, that it still shocked everyone including the 1sts under his command. While the his two friends were arguing he had silently sat down beside them.

Both jumped slightly in shock when they heard his calm voice.

"Jesus, Seph," Genesis put his hand over his heart, feigning fright. "You should learn to make noise when you walk."

"I will try to do something about that, Genesis," Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Now stop avoiding my question. Who is Genesis's next victim?"

"Saying victim makes me sound like such a villain, Seph," Genesis said smoothly. "I much prefer conquest, or maybe-"

"There is no next victim, Sephiroth," Angeal interrupted, "because I am forbidding Genesis from going near him."

"Ah," Sephiroth nodded wisely. "So Genesis has met Zack?"

"Yes Seph," Genesis smiled innocently. "I have finally met Angeal's Puppy. I don't know why he hasn't introduced us before now. The boy seemed perfectly lovely."

"I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, because I knew you would eye-f--"

"Angeal!" Genesis admonished in a condescending tone. "Language!"

Angeal scowled darkly at Genesis's innocent smile. "I didn't want you to make him uncomfortable."

"Speaking of Zack," Sephiroth turned to look at Angeal, "I assume he came home last night?"

Angeal snorted. "Try this morning. He tried to sneak in at around seven thirty this morning."

"Oh?" Genesis acted genuinely confused. "The Puppy stayed out all night? What happened?"

"Apparently, he went out with Kunsel and a few of his friends to a bar in Sector Seven. There he got really drunk, and went home with Kunsel."

"He went home with Kunsel?" Genesis repeated, actually sounding shocked.

"Yes," Angeal sighed tiredly. "Something is up with that boy. First he gets drunk and spends the night with Kunsel. Then, he and Kunsel run off, claiming that they have class."

"So?" Genesis raised an elegant eyebrow.

"So, I know that Zack has no class right now!" Angeal slammed his fist down on the table, making the whole thing shake. "I think Zack might be lying to me about something."

"Maybe he and Kunsel are in a relationship," Sephiroth pointed out nonchalantly. "He is sixteen years old. With the level of hormones in his system, I would be shocked if he wasn't romantically involved with someone. It is only natural for a boy of his age to experiment. Maybe both boys want to keep their relationship a secret."

Angeal was silent for a moment, considering the possibility. "That is possible. Zack does spend most of his free time with Kunsel. I don't know why I haven't thought of that before!"

"Because you think of Zack as a child," Sephiroth replied coolly, "even though he is almost at the age of majority."

"Hey," Genesis smirked evilly at Angeal, "maybe your precious, innocent Puppy is fornicating with this Kunsel."

"Genesis," Angeal growled at the table, "please shut up. Let me get used to the idea that Zack could be dating before you bring up sex."

The famous trio sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So," Genesis said casually, playing with the food on his tray. "Zack actually told you he spent the night with Kunsel?"

Angeal glared nebulously. "Yes, Genesis. Zack actually told me that he spent the night with Kunsel. He knows that I value honesty. Why do you ask?"

Genesis shrugged. "I'm just surprised, that's all. He is a teenager after all."

"Zack is a good kid, and I don't appreciate you insinuating otherwise!"

Sephiroth gently placed his cool hand on Angeal's shoulder. "I'm sure Genesis was not in any way insinuating that Zack is not a good kid."

Genesis smiled sweetly as he stood. "Of course I wasn't, 'Geal. I was merely stating a fact." He picked up his own tray. "Now, if you two gentlemen will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." With that, he swept gracefully out of the cafeteria.

"I don't trust him," Angeal muttered as he watched his friend walk out. "At least, not when it comes to my Puppy. Is that wrong, considering he is one of my best friends?" He turned to looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's expression didn't change as he replied. "You are asking me about what's right and what's wrong?"

Angeal laughed quietly, and lightly shoved him. "I was asking your opinion, Seph."

"My opinion?" Sephiroth thought for a split second. "No. I do not think it's wrong. You know how Genesis treats his young lovers, and you do not want that fate for Zack. You are simply worried that Genesis will use him and then throw him away."

Angeal smiled in relief. "Thanks. Now, let's get out of here; I know you must be uncomfortable with all the staring."

Sephiroth smiled faintly in gratitude as they made their way out of the lunch room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!!! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update, but I was busy with exams and studying. Well, here is a new (slightly longer) chapter for you all! Thanks goes out to KikiBanini for being an awesome beta. ENJOY!

Reviews are very greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter Five**

Genesis swept silently through the halls of the compound, searching for a certain black hair someone. He knew where all the cadets went to fool around, but he highly doubted that the special person he was looking for would be in any of those naughty places. Genesis also knew that he didn't have to peek into any classes, because Angeal had mentioned that he didn't have any right now. He already checked the various gyms and large library, and now was scouring the quiet halls and bright grounds looking for Zack. Finally, he saw the familiar head of black spikes bouncing along in a small group of peers.

"Zack Fair!" He called briskly, striding quickly down the long hall towards the young boys. He smiled coyly as Zack blushed when he turned and saw Genesis.

"S-sir?" Genesis's coy smile only widened when Zack stuttered.

"May I have a quick word with you? Lovely." Without waiting for an answer, Genesis grabbed Zack's arm gently and pulled him down a nearby empty corridor.

"What are you-"

Genesis quickly cut Zack off. "I just had an interesting conversation with Commander Hewley. It seems you spent the night with Kunsel, without informing him. Is that correct?"

Zack flushed in embarrassment. "Well, uh..."

Genesis smirked. "You know how Angeal gets about truth, and honor, and all that crap."

"...Did you tell him the truth?" Zack asked timidly.

Genesis burst out in amused laughter. "I do not have a death wish." At Zack's confused expression, he elaborated. "Angeal would murder me for taking advantage of his precious Puppy."

"But you didn't take advantage of me!" Zack paused for a brief minute. "Well, at least I don't think you did."

"Do you really think Angeal is going to see it that way? He thinks of you as his own son. Or possibly, a baby brother. He is way too young to have a kid your age. Besides, he has forbidden me from..." Genesis frowned distastefully.

Zack bounced with impatience. "Forbidden you from what?"

Genesis just chuckled smoothly. "I'm pretty sure he has forbidden me from even coming near you, talking to you, or looking at you. But that's him just being over protective, as usual." He shook his head slowly, as if he were disappointed. "Somehow, he has gotten the idea in his head that I would just use you. Can you believe it?"

Zack nodded slowly, eying the older man suspiciously as Genesis glided smoothly towards him. Something in the movement was screaming a warning, but Zack couldn't figure out what it was.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" Genesis sighed dramatically. "I'm hurt, Puppy. Didn't you have a good time last night?"

Zack backed up out of a sudden fear against the cold, hard wall. "N-no. I m-mean-" he stuttered, but was cut off instantly.

"You didn't have fun?" Genesis slowly leaned in to the younger man, placing his red gloved hands on either side of Zack's pale face. "Maybe you just can't remember very well. Because, as I recall, you enjoyed yourself immensely."

Zack blushed, and audibly swallowed.

"_My friend, your desire; Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess,_" Genesis whispered seductively into Zack's ear. "You are such a pretty Puppy. Maybe I should remind you of last night?"

Before Zack could protest (not that he really wanted to), Genesis's warm lips were on his own. It was a gentle kiss, one of desire and passion, but full of restraint as through a part of him was unsure. Zack soon found himself kissing Genesis back slowly. It almost scared the young man, the desire he could feel pulsing from Genesis's lips to his own. It was hard to not press himself against the older man's body; let alone resist kissing back.

Genesis pulled away far too soon for both of them, and smiled alluringly.

"Perhaps I should be given a chance to win you over?" Genesis ran his long fingers slowly through Zack's soft hair, observing with smug victory as the boy tilted his head into the touch. "I'm sure that if you decided that you actually wanted to be near me, Angeal wouldn't be able to say no."

Um, well," Zack was finding it hard to focus on what was being said with Genesis constantly brushing up against him. His eyes fluttered closed as he replied, "Angeal can be very stubborn when he really believes in something."

"Well, I think," Genesis murmured softly, "that you can convince him of anything you want. Just give me a chance. I will win your affection."

He stepped away fluidly, and Zack's bright eyes snapped open at the sudden loss of contact and warmth. Genesis was smirking elegantly, and when he knew Zack had his eyes on him, bowed deeply.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises; Nothing shall forestall my return._" On that note, Genesis swept down the empty hall, leaving a dazed Zack in his wake.

* * * * * * * * * *

Angeal was walking briskly towards his office when he saw Kunsel, though he didn't see Zack anywhere nearby. That worried him. Especially now that Genesis had finally met his Puppy. Not that he didn't trust his old friend; he just didn't trust him around attractive young men. And no one could deny that Zack was very attractive; even he could see the beauty, and he was one of the few straight SOLDIERs.

Angeal walked casually towards the group of boys, even though it was out of the way from his office. Kunsel froze when he saw Zack's mentor, as though he was caught doing something horribly wrong.

_He's guilty of something_, Angeal thought as he smiled warmly at the boys. _Probably corrupting my poor Puppy._

"Good afternoon, boys," Angeal said calmly as they all saluted. "Kunsel, aren't you supposed to be in class with Zack right now?"

Kunsel flushed in embarrassment as his friends laughed quietly around him.

"Uh, well, S-sir," he stuttered, clearly trying to find a believable excuse, "we, uh..."

Angeal raised an eyebrow and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest, waiting for Kunsel to continue with the lies.

Kunsel just hung his head. "There was no class, Sir. I'm sure you know that. We just wanted to get out of the cafeteria."

Angeal blinked at the sudden burst of honesty. "Well, yes, I knew that Zack had no classes scheduled. Why didn't you want to be in the cafeteria though?"

"Commander Rhapsodos was making Zack uncomfortable, sir."

Angeal scowled deeply. He had known that Genesis, with his flirtatious ways, would make Zack uncomfortable! But he was comforted by the fact that it seemed the two boys hadn't rushed off to make out or something worse. He didn't want Zack to end up with a broken heart, and he knew that Zack would give his heart before he ever had sex.

"Well, then, where is Zack now?"

"He..." Kunsel rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I think he went to look for you, sir. He felt bad for just running out on you like that, and figured it was pretty rude of him to rush away from your friend. He wanted to apologize."

Angeal thought about it for a moment. That did seem like something his Zack would do. He would have believed Kunsel, too, if one of the other boys hadn't spoken up.

"Didn't he go off with Commander Rhapsodos?"

Kunsel winced and shot a hateful glare towards his friend. But the damage was done; Angeal looked angrily between the two boys.

"He went off with Commander Rhapsodos? Why?" he asked slowly, eying up the group of nervous boys.

None of the boys would look him in the eye, probably from shame or fear at making him angry. And Angeal was very angry; he didn't like to be lied to.

"Well?" He growled, glaring at all of them. "Why did Zack go off with Commander Rhapsodos?!"

One of the other boys (Watsen, Angeal thought his name was) spoke up quietly. "The Commander wanted to talk to Zack. He just dragged him off, and we haven't seen them since."

Angeal literally snarled at the thought of Genesis dragging his Puppy off unwillingly. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened Every muscle in his body seemed to tense up, as though he were going to break something or someone. The entire group of boys winced at the frightening sight, and the one who first mentioned that Zack was with Genesis wished he had said a word.

"You," Angeal growled, pointing at the slightly hunched Kunsel, "come to my office later, and we will determine what your punishment will be for lying to a superior officer."

Kunsel nodded meekly and saluted.

Angeal turned on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction, looking for his protege.

Kunsel watched silently until Angeal had turned the corner, then punched his friend, the one who revealed where Zack was, hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" His friend glared and rubbed his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot," Kunsel muttered, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Now I have to warn Zack that his mentor is on the warpath." He dialed his best friend's number and waited for him to pick up. He just hoped that Zack wasn't too preoccupied with Commander Rhapsodos.

"Hello?"

"Zack?" Kunsel sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you weren't too busy to answer the phone!"

"Why would I be too busy?"

Kunsel shook his head at Zack's obliviousness. "Never mind that. Angeal is pissed."

"What? Why?"

"Derrick and Watsen told him you were with Commander Rhapsodos. _After_ I told him that you were looking for him. So now I'm in trouble too."

"Shit!" Zack said loudly in panic. "Sorry that you're in trouble, Kunsel, but I gotta go figure out what to do before Angeal finds me!"

Kunsel just shook his head in exasperation as Zack hung up on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!!! I've brought you another chapter! Yay!!! As always, thanks goes out to KikiBanini, who took time out of her busy schedule to beta my story!  
Blooming Delirium: She hasn't slept so just you couldn't haunt her dreams :) She also finished sooner than she planned to.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Final Fantasy. I wonder how much money I would have if I did?

**Chapter Six**

"Where would they be?" Angeal growled under his breath as he stalked about the ShinRa compound. He was looking for Zack, or Genesis. Or both. But if they were together, someone, namely Genesis, was going to lose a favorite appendage. Angeal swore under his breath, praying that his old friend wasn't molesting his student.

Angeal had turned down yet another long and Zack-less white hall, when he saw the familiar flash of scarlet leather turning a corner.

"Genesis!" He roared deafeningly, frightening a few scientists that happened to be standing near him. Angeal raced after his friend, slamming straight into Genesis as he rounded the corner.

"By the Goddess, 'Geal," Genesis murmured as he helped the larger man regain his balance. "What are you doing?"

Angeal snarled viciously as he swatted Genesis's hands away. "I told you to stay away from him! I expressly forbade you from even going anywhere near him! So what are you doing dragging him away from his friends?!"

Genesis took a quick step away from Angeal before sighing dramatically, and rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to apologize to the boy for embarrassing him. Did you not see how red his face turned when I kissed the back of his hand?"

Angeal was glowering in anger. "Why did you do that, then?!"

"Because it's what I do, 'Geal," Genesis replied. "Anyway, it's not as if I was going shove him up against the wall and have my way with him. You're over-reacting."

"I'm reacting this way because I know you!" Angeal thundered.

"What is that supposed mean?"

Neither of the two men seemed to noticed as Zack came around the corner. He froze when he saw that the two were arguing.

"It means that I know what you do!" Angeal suddenly and violently shoved Genesis, who grunted from the impact and shock. "You start with the look, where you very obviously check out your victim, to embarrass them. Then you do small things like bow, or kiss their hand. After that, you follow them everywhere, trying to get them alone. You quote Loveless, whisper seductive things. When they do give in, you leave them wanting more. Soon, somehow, they are so dependent on you, that they are begging for more. And when you get bored of them, you leave them broken."

Genesis stared in offended silence at Angeal, shock evident in his face.

"You really don't have a good opinion of me, do you?" Genesis finally whispered softly. "You just assume that I get bored of people so easily? That I just threw away every relationship that I've ever had, and left them hurt?"

"I know you do!" Angeal just ran his hand through his long dark hair and sighed deeply. "Everyone knows that you don't really care about your young lovers. Even Sephiroth agrees."

"Sephiroth agrees with you?" Genesis blinked a few times as he processed what Angeal was saying.

"Genesis," Angeal said seriously, "I just don't want you to hurt Zack."

"Well, it's nice to know that my friends have such a wonderful opinion of me!" Genesis replied sarcastically. He honestly seemed to be hurt by what Angeal had said. "How do you know that I would hurt Zack? You never even let me meet him before today!"

"Genesis, everyone knows that you like pretty boys-"

"Everyone knows, huh?" Genesis started to restlessly pace in small circles to release some of the angry energy that was building up, his jacket swirling around with every sharp turn. "Tell me, Angeal, what else does everyone know about my private life? Because I would love to know what I'm up to!"

"Genesis, you're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable?!" Genesis swiftly turned to face Angeal, letting his anger show in his face. "You're the one who's being unreasonable! You wouldn't even let me meet your student until we literally ran into him at the cafeteria. You freak out at the mere mention that he might be doing something naughty with someone else. You forbid people from even looking at him! I'm beginning to think that you want him for yourself!"

Angeal was stunned into silence. Before he could even think about a reply though, Genesis was talking again.

"What if I honestly like Zack? What if he likes me? Would you deny us happiness? Because, dear Angeal, I do like Zack, and I do intend to be with him!"

"First of all, Genesis," Angeal growled dangerously when the other had stopped for breath, "I do not want Zack for myself, I'm just trying to protect him. Second, Zack will never like you. He doesn't like the flamboyant player types. Third, only you are forbidden from looking at him, because you will end up hurting him. Just like you hurt everyone else."

"So you can see the future now?!" Genesis just laughed loudly at that ridiculous notion. "I have no intention of hurting your precious Puppy. And you do not control me; I'm not going to stop looking at him. Or talking to him." He suddenly grinned evilly. "Or touching him."

"You've touched him?" Angeal yelled. "What are you trying to do, corrupt his innocence?!"

"He's not as innocent as you think he is, Angeal," Genesis hissed softly. "I know that he has been to bed with someone."

"And how the hell would you know that?!"

"Because I-"

"Angeal!"

Both of the older men turned to look at Zack rushing towards them in surprise. Neither had noticed him watching their argument. Genesis felt a flash of apprehension at the appearance of the kid, worried about what had been overheard. Angeal felt relief flood through him that his Puppy appeared unharmed.

Zack slid to a stop between Angeal and Genesis.

"I was looking for you," he said quickly to Angeal. "You weren't in your office when I stopped by there."

Angeal just stared at his young student in confusion before shooting a quick glance at Genesis. Just how much of their little fight had he heard?

"What did you hear?" Genesis asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

Zack turned quickly to glare at him. "Nothing, really. I just heard some yelling, and came around the corner to see you guys arguing." He turned back to look at his mentor. "What were you fighting about?"

Angeal sighed deeply before scowling at Genesis. "It's nothing, Pup. Just a little difference of opinions. Now why were you looking for me?"

Zack thought quickly about what he could say. The truth seemed to be the best bet. "Kunsel told me that you were really angry, and I should come talk to you."

Angeal frowned. "Sending you to talk to me about it won't get him out of trouble."

Zack nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think he was trying to get himself out of trouble; I think he might've been trying to keep me out of trouble. That's what it sounded like to me, anyway. Barely even mentioned that he got in trouble."

"Did he mention _why_ he got in trouble?" Genesis interrupted smoothly.

Zack glanced quickly over his shoulder. "Something like lying to Angeal about where I was. You know, when you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah," Genesis nodded knowingly. "Well, I've already explained to dear Angeal that I was just apologizing, if that was what you were going to do."

Angeal cleared his throat noisily to regain Zack's attention. When the boy's eye were back on him, he said, "Why would Kunsel lie to me about where you were?"

_Crap, _Zack thought, trying to come up with a believable excuse. "Uh, well...."

Angeal was waiting for an answer, and Zack could feel Genesis's gaze on the back of his neck. His mind was completely blank. Then he remembered something Kunsel had said that morning, about Genesis being a demon in bed, and what he had just overheard.

"Well, you mentioned in the cafeteria that you didn't want to introduce us to Commander Rhapsodos," Zack said to Angeal quickly, and turned to look at Genesis once again. "And I guess Kunsel has heard some pretty twisted things about your, ah...." Here Zack paused as his face slowly reddened in embarrassment. "Personal life. He heard twisted thing about your personal life." Before Genesis could say anything, he turned back to Angeal and continued his explanation. "So Kunsel figured you wouldn't like the fact that I was alone with Commander Rhapsodos!"

Both men stared in speechlessness at the boy for several minutes, before either spoke.

"My sex life is _twisted_?" Genesis cried in false hurt.

"Trust you to pick out the most insignificant thing to complain about," Angeal muttered darkly. Louder to Zack, he replied, "Well, then, let's go to my office to talk. I have some paperwork to do anyway." He started to walk in the direction of his office, clearly expecting Zack to follow him.

Zack peeked over at Genesis. The older man blew a kiss at him before walking in the opposite direction then Angeal did.

Zack smiled slightly before bouncing off to catch up with his mentor.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here's another update for you!! I hope you enjoy it! As always, thanks goes out to my wonderful beta KikiBanini :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately.

**Chapter Seven**

It was the next day at breakfast before Zack saw Kunsel again. Kunsel was sitting at one of the wooden tables eating with another SOLDIER 3rd class.

Zack slowly made his way towards them through the crowded cafeteria, trying not to spill his increasingly soggy cornflakes on anyone. Once he reached the table he paused, not wanting to interrupt the two other boys.

"You can sit down, you know," Kunsel quipped, "we don't bite. Hard."

Zack rolled his bright blue eyes at his best friend's lame attempt at humor, and sat down carefully. He frowned at his now very soggy cereal, before turning to Kunsel. "So who's your friend?"

The boy that Kunsel was sitting with had short hair that was the color of rust, and bright green eyes.

"Yves Luxiere, SOLDIER 3rd class," the stranger stuck out his hand for Zack to shake. "I know who you are of course; the famous Zack Fair! I'm very pleased to meet you."

Zack shook Luxiere's strong hand. "Famous, huh? How and why am I famous?"

Luxiere's dark eyes shone brightly with admiration. "You don't know?! The top in all of your classes, the best swordsman to be seen since the Trinity, acceptance into the coveted mentorship program! And, Commander Hewley is your mentor! _The_ Angeal Hewley! You're like a legend in the 3rd class apartment building."

Zack reddened in embarrassment as Kunsel sniggered.

"I'm just an ordinary guy," Zack muttered lightly to Luxiere.

"Yeah, right," Luxiere laughed as he stood expeditiously. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Kunsel. It was great meeting you, Zack!" With that, the boy strode away.

"I think he might worship you a bit," Kunsel snickered when he was sure that the worshiping Luxiere was out of earshot. "He'll be going around telling everyone that he met _the_ Zack Fair!"

Zack flung a soggy cornflake at his friend's head. "Shut up! Why didn't you ever mention it to me that I'm a _freaking legend_?!"

Kunsel just laughed harder. "And miss your beautiful blushing? Nah, I think it's better you found out this way."

Zack started to eat his cold breakfast, trying to ignore Kunsel's manic giggling.

"Hey, Kunsel," Zack said casually after a couple of minutes of silence, "has any of your boyfriends ever left flowers outside your door?"

"Nope. Most of the guys I've dated aren't the flowers type. It was more likely they would leave dirty magazines or videos." Kunsel paused when Zack's question finally sank in. "Did a certain Commander leave you flowers outside your door this morning?" He grinned slyly.

Zack nodded, stirring around his corn flakes. "I just opened up the door, and lying on the ground was a bouquet of a dozen red roses! I'm probably lucky that I hid them before Angeal saw them."

"How do you know that they were from him?"

Zack pulled a slightly crinkled piece of paper out of his back pocket. "This note was with it." He passed the paper over to his companion.

Kunsel eagerly snatched the love note and read it out loud. "_There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved by the goddess; Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._" He wrinkled his nose in disappointment as he passed the boring note back to Zack. "It's only a Loveless quote. I was hoping that it would be something erotic. Dirty, at least."

"I thought it was sweet," Zack muttered in offense, sticking the wrinkled note back in his pocket.

Kunsel shook his head slowly as he stood up. "You are such a sap, Zack, if you think that's sweet. I think it's kind of feminine to receive flowers. But that's just my opinion."

Zack scowled angrily as he watched his annoying friend cleaning up his garbage, and decided to change the subject.. "Where are you going?"

Kunsel smirked evilly as he picked up his empty breakfast tray. "Unlike some great 3rd class legends, I have sword training to go to. Before that though, I have to run laps; punishment for lying yesterday."

Zack winced slightly in guilt. "At least it's only laps, and you don't have to clean any bathrooms."

"Yeah, _only_ laps," Kunsel snorted derisively. "I have to run ten laps every morning for the rest of the month. I think that's a little harsh, personally. But I gotta get going, so I'll see you later!"

Zack watched in silence as Kunsel hurried out of the crowded cafeteria, before sneaking the Loveless note out of his pocket to behold at. As he read the note for the hundredth time, a blissful look crossed Zack's face.

* * * * * * * * * *

Each bright morning for the next few days, Zack found another bundle of roses outside the large door to his and Angeal's apartment. Each was a different color; each had a different Loveless quote. Kunsel maintained his critical opinion that it seemed kind of feminine to receive flowers from someone, but Zack thought that it was very romantic. He hid all of the roses in his small bedroom, out of the sight of Angeal. Zack just didn't know how Angeal would react. Judging from the argument he had accidentally overheard yesterday, his mentor wouldn't be too enthusiastic about it.

As long as he left before his mentor everyday, Zack figured that the older man wouldn't get mad at him.

He should have known that it was far too good to last.

* * * * * * * * * *

Zack woke up one gloomy morning, about a week after his encounter with Genesis, with the feeling of being watched. He glanced quickly at his silently ticking alarm clock, there was still about ten minutes before it was set to go off, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his bright eyes. He had to blink a few times before he actually processed what he was seeing.

Angeal was sitting motionless in Zack's room, at the small metal desk that was overflowing with classwork and books. He was facing the bed; it must have been him Zack felt watching him sleep. Angeal's face was completely bare of emotion, and his posture was stiff and uncomfortable. Resting on his lap was a beautiful bouquet of black roses. Zack's eyes focused on that, a sudden sense of apprehension rising inside him.

"Good morning, Zack," Angeal's voice was soft and quiet, with a hint of worry it seemed. "I had an early meeting, and found these outside the door when I returned." He indicated at the pretty bouquet sitting on his lap.

Zack stayed silent, not knowing which way Angeal was going to go with this; anger or disappointment.

Angeal sighed subtly, watching Zack's reactions carefully. He didn't want to upset the boy. "I noticed that you seem to have a few more bouquets. How long have you been receiving them?"

"A few days, sir," Zack's voice was low, almost a whisper. He didn't want to provoke his mentor to anger.

Angeal noticed this, as well as the use of a formal title. This time he sighed deeply to try and expel any anger before running a hand through his dark hair.

"And they're all from Commander Rhapsodos?" It wasn't really a question, but Zack nodded in response anyway.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Angeal was contemplating about what he would be speaking to Genesis about later on that very day, when there would be no one to overhear nor to interfere. Zack was trying to figure out how Angeal was feeling; the older man's face was always so difficult to read. Both jumped in surprise when Zack's blaring alarm went off.

Zack scrambled to the edge of his single bed and fumbled to turn it off. When the ear–piercing beeping finally stopped, he just turned tentatively to look back at his mentor.

Angeal stood up and carefully laid the roses on the metal desk. "Can't deny that he has good taste," he muttered to himself, gazing at the breathtaking flowers. He shook his head slowly to clear it, and smiled stiffly at Zack. "Better get ready, Pup, you don't want to miss breakfast."

Angeal crossed the room briskly only to stop in the open doorway. He glanced over his shoulder and murmured softly, "You probably shouldn't accept any more gifts from the Commander, Puppy."

He left the room before Zack could think of anything to say in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!!! I'm sorry that it has been a while since my last update! Both my beta and I have been pretty busy with schoolwork. I hope that it was worth the wait. There is a very big chance that there won't be another update for a couple of weeks; I have two big essays due soon that I have to concentrate on, so please forgive me if the next update doesn't come soon enough. As always, thanks goes out to KikiBanini for betaing even though she has a ton of schoolwork she should be doing instead!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter Eight**

Zack was sitting at one of the large cafeteria tables by himself, lost in his thoughts when Kunsel plopped down next to him. Kunsel watched his raven-haired friend for a minute, slightly shocked at the lack of movement. Usually Zack was always moving: bouncing, running, pacing. He even did squats in his spare time, just so he wouldn't have to stand still! This unnatural stillness worried Kunsel.

"Hey man," Kunsel gave Zack a sharp prod to the side, smirking when the other boy squealed in shock, "what kind of deep thoughts were you thinking to keep you so still?"

Zack just shot a playful glare at Kunsel, rubbing his side dramatically as though he was gravely injured. "Can't a guy just sit and think without being stabbed? Jeez, you probably could have gotten my attention without injuring me!"

Kunsel sniggered loudly. "And miss your squeal? Not likely; I rarely hear your voice get that high-pitched."

Zack stuck his tongue out in a very childish manner. "I did not squeal. _Heroes_ do not squeal."

Kunsel smirked again before replying, "you would know about heroes squealing better than I would. Tell me, Zack, does Commander Rhapsodos squeal?"

Zack flushed deep scarlet in embarrassment, and a slight shame at not even remembering the details of what happened with Genesis.

"So what exactly were you thinking about to keep you so still?" Kunsel tried asking again.

Zack sighed deeply before he answered. "Angeal was in my room when I woke up, with a new bouquet of roses on his lap. Now he knows that Commander Rhapsodos has been leaving me flowers."

Kunsel grimaced in apprehension for his friend. "Oh. Wow. How did he take it?"

Zack groaned in frustration as he replied. "I don't really know; he was acting all calm. I think I saw some worry in his eyes, though. I've been trying to figure it out."

"Well, what did he say about the flowers?" Kunsel asked.

"Not much," Zack ran his hands through his black spikes. "All he really said was that I probably shouldn't accept anymore gifts."

Kunsel thought about it briefly before he spoke. "I got nothing. I don't understand it either."

Zack slumped pathetically on the long wooden bench he was sitting on. He had honestly hoped that Kunsel would have been able to offer some more insight to Angeal's strange behaviour. He hadn't mentioned it to his friend, but there had been no note with the bouquet this morning. Zack really didn't want to think about it, but a small corner of his mind wondered if Angeal had taken the note. He couldn't really figure out why his mentor would do that though.

A small cough nearby drew the boys out of their thoughts; a young cadet was standing nervously on the other side of the table. He was shifting from foot to foot, and kept glancing around furiously.

"Can we help you?" Kunsel said slowly, as though he were talking to a small child.

The cadet ignored him and stared at Zack. "I have to deliver a message to Zack Fair?"

Zack smiled warmly. "That's me. What's up?"

"Commander Rhapsodos would like to speak with you. If you have time, he will be in his office all day. He implied that it was urgent." The cadet left as quickly as he could once his task was done.

Kunsel glanced slyly towards Zack. "Didja hear that, Zack? Commander Rhapsodos would like to speak with you. _And_ it's urgent."

Zack didn't reply. Truthfully, he couldn't reply. His mind was working overtime, trying to think of any reason why Genesis would want to see him. The only logical reason he could come up with was that Genesis wanted to....

"Earth to Zack!" Kunsel's voice drew him back to the present.

Zack blinked as he looked into his friend's worried face.

"Are you all right?" Kunsel was no longer smiling. "You looked like you were going to freak out or something."

"I'm fine," Zack flashed as bright a smile as he could muster. "I better go see what the Commander wants. See you later!" He jumped out of his seat and bounced out of the cafeteria without waiting for a response.

Kunsel noticed, though, that Zack's bounce seemed to be forced.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sephiroth barely glanced up as Angeal sat in one of the leather chairs in front of his huge mahogany desk. He watched the famous General sign paperwork for several minutes; it was always amazing to see Sephiroth flipping quickly through the papers with the pen seeming to barely touch down. Must be one of the upsides to having only one name, Angeal mused silently. Less to write.

The General's office was brightly lit, but even that did nothing to really lighten up the room. Everything was black: the walls, the carpet, the shelving units. Even the mahogany desk was painted black. The shelving units had only books on it. There were no real personal touches anywhere to be seen. The entire office almost had an empty feel to it.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth was the first to break the silence. "I have a meeting with the director in ten minutes. I assume you want to talk about something?" He never raised his head from his work; his long silver hair didn't even move.

Angeal took a deep breath to calm himself before he replied. "Genesis has been leaving flowers for Zack every morning." When Sephiroth gave no indication that he was going to speak, he continued, "I'm worried. He's trying to _woo_ my Puppy."

"Has the Puppy given any indication that he wishes to be wooed?"

Angeal thought about it for a brief moment. "He didn't throw out any of the bouquets."

"Zack is very polite; he most likely thought it would be rude to throw out the gifts. Or possibly he thought it would be a tragic waste of life."

Angeal frowned. "He was alone with Genesis the other day; maybe something happened then."

Finally Sephiroth looked up at him, his face completely blank. "Now you are grasping at straws. Don't worry, Angeal, Zack is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He will be fine."

"It's Genesis, though," Angeal groaned desperately. "He can convince most straight guys that they want to sleep with him! I don't think that Zack would be able to stand up against his wiles!"

"So you do not have faith in Zack's ability to resist someone?" Sephiroth gave a small smile; the only one he really had. "From what I have heard, Zack is perfectly able to resist the wiles of anyone."

"That's because he is oblivious to the wiles of most who try. Genesis is different though, Seph! Genesis is more aggressive in seducing people; he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants! I just don't want him to end up pressuring Zack into anything. It would kill my Puppy."

Sephiroth raised his elegant eyebrows a fraction of an inch. "I highly doubt that it would kill him. Angeal, Zack is almost at the age of majority; he can make his own decisions about these things of a romantic nature."

Angeal glared darkly, even though his friend was immune to it. "I thought you agreed with me about Genesis."

"I had said that I do not think it's wrong for you to not trust Genesis with Zack. I never said that I agreed."

"Humph," Angeal leaned back in the leather chair and crossed his powerful arms.

"You are acting like a child who has been told to share his toys," Sephiroth turned his attention back to the papers he was supposed to be signing. "I've come to expect that from Genesis, but not you. Zack does not belong to you; you are not his father. You are only his mentor, and have no real right to tell him who he can or cannot see."

"Seph-" Angeal paused, shocked at how whiny he sounded.

Sephiroth dropped his pen and gave Angeal a cold look, the same look that made lesser men than he wet themselves. Angeal felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"You. Are. Not. His. Father." Sephiroth spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully. "You are not even his legal guardian. You are his teacher, and as such cannot forbid him from seeing anyone."

Angeal was very aware that Sephiroth was trying not to get angry. He was also aware of the fact that he was probably pouting. He did think of himself as sort of guardian for Zack. The boy had barely been fourteen when he arrived at ShinRa.

"What kind of parent lets their child join a military organization at only fourteen?" He wasn't even aware he had spoken out loud until Sephiroth gave him an answer.

"Your parents did, as well as Genesis's. I myself have been a part of this company my whole life. Most of our best cadets are under sixteen." Sephiroth gave a tiny exasperated sigh as he glanced at the time. "I have to get to the meeting, 'Geal."

Angeal didn't miss the use of his nickname; he knew that Sephiroth was trying to apologize for having to leave and for being harsh. So he smiled warmly before standing up.

"Of course, Seph. You've given me a lot to think about, so I won't detain you any longer."

Sephiroth stood as well and glided out from behind his desk. He stopped at the door to his office before he looked thoughtfully back to Angeal.

"Have you at any time asked Zack how he feels about all of this? I believe that is something else you should think about, as well."

Angeal gaped after the General as he swept down the hall towards the elevator, his long silver hair trailing behind him.

The first thing that Angeal had to do, though, was make sure that Genesis knew how unhappy he was. So he walked off briskly to head to his oldest friend's office. He was very unhappy indeed. Angeal knew that Genesis was just playing with his Puppy, and he wanted to put an end to it before Zack got hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, sooner than I expected! Don't worry, all my essays are done, so I didn't neglect them in favor of working on this. Thank you to all who wished me luck on them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is the longest so far! Thanks goes out to KikiBanini, who took time out of her very very busy schedule to beta this.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Zack....

**Chapter Nine**

Zack was feeling a little strange as he stood outside the closed door of Genesis's office. He couldn't really figure out what exactly the feeling was. It was almost as if there were a hundred different feelings mixed up and coursing throughout his body. There was nervousness; a lot of nervousness and fear. But there was also anticipation and excitement. Maybe even a tiny hint of lust?

Zack was shocked out of his musings when the thick mahogany door swung open silently. He rapidly backed up against the dull white wall to get out of the way of the two SOLDIERs that were coming out. After watching the two men disappear down the hallway, he slowly approached the still open door.

The office walls were covered with dark wooden bookcases, the type that reached the ceiling. They were mostly filled with thick books, but there were a few shelves devoted to different trinkets or pictures. There was one shelf dedicated to several small potted plants. The desk that sat in the middle of the room was made of the same dark wood as the tall bookcases. It was covered as well, with piles of paper and folders neatly stacked. There were two wooden chairs with venetian red seats in front of the organized desk. The carpet on the floor was a deep carmine, and looked extremely thick and soft.

Genesis was lounging comfortably behind the desk in a high backed scarlet leather chair; his ebony leather clad legs resting over one of the arms of his seat. It was the first time that Zack had seen him without his trench coat on (when he was sober, anyway). Without it, Zack could see how well muscled his arms were through his tight mesh top. He wasn't wearing his gloves either, and his pale fingers were twirling a pen around lazily. His azure eyes lit up mischievously when he noticed that Zack was standing in the doorway.

"Well, come in," Genesis muttered in a husky tone, "and close the door behind you."

Zack swallowed nervously as he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"There's no need to be so nervous, Zack," Genesis frowned. "I'm not going to ravish you. Not without your permission, at least." He smiled alluringly at Zack's surprised expression. "Come now, I'm trying to court you. Why would I do something that you don't want to do?"

Zack stayed silent for a minute to try and think up a response before he spoke. "Your office seems to be more decorated than your apartment. Why is that?"

Genesis chuckled softly. "You remember my apartment, do you? The answer is simple; I spend more time in here than at my apartment."

"Why?"

"Curious thing, aren't you?" Genesis swung his long legs down from the arm of the plush chair and sat up straight. "When I'm not on assignment in Wutai, which is most of the time, I have a ton of paperwork to do." He swept his arms out, indicating to the piles on his desk. "Reports to fill out about my missions, general paperwork that goes with being a 1st class, general paperwork that goes with being one of the first SOLDIERs. I also have meetings to attend, and sometimes go to train in the gym. So all in all, I don't spend much time at all in my apartment. There's no need to personalize it."

"I didn't know you liked plants," Zack said after a moment, pointing at the shelf with all the greenery on it.

"I don't." Genesis laughed at Zack's perplexed expression. "Angeal thought that my office needed more color, so he gave them to me. I just don't let them die."

Zack fell silent again, trying to focus on anything but the older man whose mere look was making him feel a little weak. What was wrong with him? He was a SOLDIER, he shouldn't be feeling like some schoolgirl in the presence of their first crush! But no matter how hard he tried, Zack couldn't tear his eyes away from Genesis for long. He wanted to press himself against the older man, taste his lips and skin again. Zack wanted to feel his bare skin against Genesis's again...

"I wonder what you're thinking about to put _that_ kind of look on your face?" Genesis's sultry voice broke into Zack's thoughts.

Zack flushed deeply, watching as the commander slowly stood and walked around the large desk. His movements were fluid, almost as though he was gliding towards Zack. The teenager followed as Genesis drifted around him, turning so his strong back was to the desk. Genesis smirked seductively, placing his pale hands against Zack's chest to push him gently against the hard wooden desk.

"You can stop me at any time," Genesis murmured quietly as he leaned forward to whisper in Zack's ear.

_I don't want you to stop_, a voice inside Zack's mind screamed. But he couldn't find his voice; Genesis's warm breath against his neck had stolen all coherent thought away from him. So instead of voicing what he wanted, Zack wrapped his thin arms around the commander's pale neck and planting a hesitantly soft kiss on his soft lips.

"I want you," Zack breathed quietly as he pulled away to look up into Genesis's glowing eyes.

Genesis smiled the most seductive and enchanting smile he could as he slid his muscled arms around the young boy's waist, pressing their bodies together. Genesis laughed a little as a quiet moan escaped Zack's lips. He started placing small faint kisses along Zack's throat, savoring the noises that the teen was trying so hard not to make.

"S-sir-"

"Don't called me that," Genesis growled playfully against Zack's throat, smirking as it caused a shiver to run down the other's spine. "I feel as though I'm taking advantage of a cadet or lower class when you do. Use my name, Zack."

"Genesis," Zack whispered, sounding almost timid. "Genesis, about that fight you had with Angeal a few days ago..."

Genesis stopped kissing him, and pulled back only enough to look into his bright eyes. "You said you didn't hear anything."

"I lied."

Genesis frowned at that revelation and started to pull away from Zack, but the teenager tightened his grip around the commander's pale neck.

"Don't," Zack pleaded quietly, trying to pull Genesis close again. "I was just wondering if what Angeal said was true; about you getting bored of people easily?"

Genesis sighed deeply and allowed himself to be pulled back against Zack. "It's not that I get bored of people, Zack," he muttered as he slid his long arms around the teenager once again. "I'm on assignment in Wutai most of the time. Long distance relationships are hard to maintain, especially if the basis of the relationship is sex. Which, to be completely honest, is the basis for most of my relationships. It's easier for everyone involved if I end the relationship before I leave. Sure, the other person may be hurt for a while, but then they can move on and find someone else who would be better for them. Not that anyone is better than me, of course."

Zack snorted trying not to laugh at Genesis's conceitedness, causing the older man to smile spftly.

"Understand, Zack," Genesis whispered gently, burying his face in the boy's soft black spikes, "I never meant to leave anyone broken, as Angeal says I've done. When I ended my relationships, I really thought that I was doing the right thing."

"I believe you," Zack leaned up to kiss Genesis again. He really did believe him; Genesis had sounded so sincere.

Both lost themselves in the burning kiss. Genesis was pressing Zack hard against the wooden desk, slipping his cool hands up the back of the boy's shirt to feel the smooth skin that was hiding there. Zack slid his own hands down to Genesis's well muscled chest, and tightly gripped the dark mesh material there as the sensations of the older man's touch and the passionate kiss washed over him.

Neither male noticed when the office door flew open.

They noticed though, when Genesis was ripped away from Zack roughly and thrown against the opposite wall. Angeal stood facing Genesis with his fists clenched, a fierce glare flashing in his dark eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angeal growled dangerously, never taking his eyes off of his old friend.

Zack turned slightly to peek at Genesis as well, fear evident in the kid's eyes.

Genesis straightened up and made a big show of straightening himself up. He glanced quickly between the two, registering what their separate expressions told him, before giving a soft sigh and replying, "Mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

Angeal gave a low snarl. "That wasn't mouth to mouth! That was you forcing yourself onto _my_ Puppy!"

"Well if you knew what it was, then why did you ask?" Genesis ducked swiftly as Angeal threw a punch at him, breaking the shelf directly where his head was.

Zack let out a small squeak of panic as books and knick-knacks tumbled down to the ground.

"By the Goddess, Angeal!" Genesis yelled as he looked dismally at his poor destroyed shelf. "You don't have to demolish my office! I wasn't _actually_ forcing myself on Zack! In fact, I believe that he kissed me first!"

"A likely story!" Angeal bellowed, launching himself at Genesis.

Genesis tried to dodge away from the larger man, but Angeal was too quick. Both crashed into the covered wall, breaking more of the shelves, then falling to the soft carpet. Zack watched in horror as books and trinkets fell onto the struggling men. Angeal was on Genesis throwing rapid punches, most of which were being blocked.

Zack had to do something. It was technically his fault that the two friends were fighting after all. So he did the only thing he could think of; he threw all his weight at Angeal and knocked his mentor off of Genesis.

"Dammit, 'Geal," Genesis stood, rubbing his jaw where Angeal managed to get a hit in, "I wasn't exactly armed. That was an unfair attack."

Angeal ignored him as he stared in shock at his student. Zack was laying almost on top of him, groaning slightly in pain from hitting the mass of muscle that Angeal was. Angeal stood swiftly, lifting Zack up as well and setting him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked softly, his strong hands resting gently on Zack's shoulders to help hold him up.

Zack nodded sheepishly and grinned brightly. "Yeah. Just feels like I ran into wall, that's all."

"Okay. Can you stand on your own?" Angeal removed his hands when Zack nodded. "Now what was that all about?"

Zack ran his hand through his dark hair and over his face, covering it. "It was the only thing that I could think of to stop you guys from fighting. Commander Rhapsodos was right, sir. I did kiss him first. So I guess I'm the one you should be attacking?"

Angeal blinked, trying to process what Zack had said. Zack kissed Genesis? Zack kissed Genesis _first_? Maybe he was trying to protect Genesis; because there was no way that his innocent Puppy would kiss Genesis of all people! But that also didn't make sense, because why would Zack want to protect Genesis? Angeal clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not going to attack you, Puppy," he sighed gravely. "But I do think that you should leave now, because I did come here to discuss something with Commander Rhapsodos. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Zack saluted briskly and, shooting an apologetic glance at Genesis, rushed from the destroyed room.

The two older men were left standing in a heavy silence.

Finally Genesis broke the silence, "I told you he kissed me first."

"Shut up," Angeal growled dangerously, rubbing his temples again. He could feel one of his rare headaches coming on.

"Angeal, please just-"

"I said shut up!" Angeal bellowed, glaring daggers at Genesis. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I told you Zack was off limits to you! Why couldn't you respect that?" he held up his hand to silence whatever Genesis was about to say. "Zack is more than just some faceless nameless SOLDIER; he is more than just somebody you can screw with and there will be no consequences. Zack is my student, Genesis. If you start one of your relationships with him, I will be the one who has to deal with the mess that will be left when you do eventually leave. And you will leave, Genesis, because that's what you do. Whenever your relationships start to get too serious, you just happen to get sent to Wutai, leaving you a perfect excuse to break it off. Every one of your lovers for the past five years has been a mess when you've left. I don't want that happening to Zack. He is a very talented, strong, and smart young man. He is also very naïve; it would break his heart when you leave. And I don't know if I would be able to help him recover from that, and still remain your friend." Angeal seem to deflate after his speech was done.

Genesis stared in wonder at his old friend. He took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to Angeal. "Angeal-"

Angeal cut him off as he swiftly backed away. "I want you to stay away from Zack, Genesis. And it's probably best to stay away from me for a while, as well."

Angeal spun hurriedly on his heel and was out the door before Genesis could say a word.

Genesis leaned against his desk and surveyed the damage to his office, before sinking to the floor to ponder the damage he seemed to have wreaked upon his oldest friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Here is an update for you! I hope you enjoy it! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because finals are coming up and both my beta and I have to study! Thanks goes out to KikiBanini for betaing this; and I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I save every review in a special folder. Well, on to the story!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: All I own is a PSP and the game Crisis Core...

**Chapter Ten**

Two weeks had passed; Genesis hadn't seen or heard from Zack, and Angeal was refusing to even talk to him. He'd thought a lot about what Angeal had said and came to the conclusion that he was right. Genesis had commitment issues. It was true that every time a relationship seemed to be getting serious, he would go off to Wutai. Sometimes he would even ask for the assignment. So maybe Angeal did have a reason to worry.

But when Genesis would think about Zack, it wasn't just the thrill of the chase or the physical attraction that he felt. There were more feelings there, and those were the ones that scared him before.

These feelings was what he was thinking about as he fixed his broken bookcases in his office when there was a hesitant knock at the door.

Genesis straightened up immediately. He wasn't expecting anyone; maybe it was Zack? His heart started to race as he called out, "Enter."

The door open slowly, and a vaguely familiar 3rd class SOLDIER entered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Commander, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

Genesis gazed the kid, trying to place the short curly dark blond hair and dull brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said smoothly, smiling his most enchanting smile, "but you are?"

"Kunsel," was the swift reply. When Genesis gave no indication of familiarity, the kid added, "Tiberius Kunsel? I'm a friend of Zack's?"

Genesis finally remembered where he had seen the young SOLDIER before; in the cafeteria with Zack the morning after they made love, and later the same day when he dragged Zack away from a group of rambunctious friends.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, it just took me a moment to remember. What is it that you would like?"

Kunsel stepped into the room and carefully closed the heavy door behind him. "I'm worried about Zack. He hasn't been his usual cheerful bouncy self lately. Ever since he came to your office two weeks ago, in fact." His dark eyes swept around the room, taking in the broken shelves and tools on the carpeted floor.

"And you want to know what I did to him, right?" Genesis assumed grimly.

"Actually," Kunsel seemed to hesitate for a split second, "I was wondering if you knew what happened in general. I'm not saying that I think you did anything, but maybe something happened here that may have that effect or something?" He sounded a little nervous.

Genesis stared at the younger man, trying to analyze if that was the true reason Kunsel was there. He stared so long, he could tell that he was making Kunsel even more nervous. The boy was shifting from foot to foot and twisting his hands around, his eyes were darting rapidly around the room.

Genesis smiled demurely as he slowly glided across the room to lean casually against the front of his desk.

"Less cheerful and bouncy you say?" Genesis asked this innocently, as though he couldn't believe it. "Withdrawn, possibly? Maybe he refuses to talk about it? What do you think could have caused that?"

Kunsel shifted nervously, barely enough to be noticed, before he answered, "I don't know, sir."

"No? You have no suspicions whatsoever about what may have happened here?" Genesis's tone still seemed innocent, but there was a hint of pressing hardness underneath.

Kunsel's eyes widened in shock at the implication he was picking up. "You- I knew you did something to him!"

"And I knew you thought that I did something to Zack," Genesis stopped smiling and slipped behind his desk to lessen the chance of being attacked by the livid 3rd class. "Calm down, Private; I didn't assault him. I didn't do anything he didn't want." He gestured his hand towards the tools and bookshelves. "Commander Hewley and I got into a little scuffle, and ended up breaking a few of my shelves. Before you ask, yes the fight was about Zack. And yes, Zack was here to witness it. In fact, I'm pretty sure he prevented Angeal from beating me to death."

Kunsel gave Genesis a tiny glare. "What were you doing to Zack to make Commander Hewley try to beat you to death?"

Genesis smirked evilly as he replied, "I was just kissing him. Actually, technically, he was kissing me. But it doesn't matter too much what I was doing; Angeal would kill me just for looking at his precious Puppy."

"Oh." Kunsel's voice was small.

Genesis collapsed gracefully down into his chair now that he was sure that there was no chance of being attacked. Not that he didn't think he could defend himself against a mere 3rd class; Genesis just was sure that Zack wouldn't appreciate him damaging Kunsel.

"So you say that Zack isn't acting like himself?" Genesis waved his pale hand indicating that Kunsel should sit in one of the vacant chairs on the other side of his now cluttered desk. "He won't talk to you about it?"

"No, sir," Kunsel responded, sounding a little sad as he took a seat. "Zack usually talks to me about everything; it's difficult to get him to shut up. Has he talked to you at all?"

Genesis snorted derisively. "I haven't even seen Zack for two weeks; Angeal won't let me talk to him. Angeal himself won't even talk to me."

"So you can't do anything to help?"

Genesis watched as Kunsel seemed to slump in defeat, and immediately knew he had to try to help. Not only for the child sitting in front of him, but for Zack's own well-being as well.

"I never said that," he sat up straight and leaned forward conspiratorially towards Kunsel. "I'll talk to Sephiroth; he'll be able to help. Or, if he can't help, he can at least convince Angeal to talk to me. Don't worry, kid; hopefully we'll have our Happy Zack back soon."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Please, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth didn't even look up from the paperwork he was signing. "No."

Genesis sprawled carelessly across the General's desk, effectively covering up the paperwork. "Please, Seph. Angeal won't even take the phone calls I put through to his office. How can I explain anything if he won't even talk to me?"

Finally, Sephiroth raised his head to look his pouting friend in the eye. "Angeal is trying to protect Zack. He doesn't want you to hurt him, even unintentionally. You cannot deny that you have a horrible record with your past relationships."

"Be fair, Seph," Genesis pouted childishly. "I just want to talk to Angeal. Something is wrong with Zack; he's not his usual cheery self."

Sephiroth just blinked slowly, the only sign that he was surprised. "How do you know this?"

"Zack's friend, Kunsel. He told me that Zack hasn't been acting like himself lately."

"What were you doing talking to Kunsel?"

Genesis put on his best innocent look before answering. "I simply ran into him yesterday. We talked for a minute before he brought up Zack."

"Simply _ran_ into him?" Sephiroth repeated slowly. "You didn't happen to _hunt_ him down, did you?"

Genesis feigned shock. "Of course not! It was pure coincidence!"

Sephiroth simply stared at Genesis, waiting for the truth.

"Fine!" Genesis sighed overdramatically. "But I didn't seek him out; Kunsel came to my office. He's worried about his friend, Seph! Please, just try to convince Angeal to talk to me! That's all I need you to do."

"Genesis-"

"Please, Seph," Genesis hung his head dejectedly. "I'm worried about Zack."

Sephiroth stared at his old friend before sighing rather loudly. Genesis raised his head in shock at the audible noise. Sephiroth did not look happy.

"I do not like being put in the middle of all your fights with Angeal," Sephiroth's voice was icy, as were his green eyes. "But I can see that you are being sincere. So this is the absolute last time that I am getting involved. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Genesis breathed a deep sigh of relief as he flung his arms around Sephiroth in a grateful hug. "I promise that this is the last time. Thank you, Sephiroth."

"Last time," Sephiroth muttered icily, shoving Genesis away from him and rising gracefully from his desk to head out his office door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone!!!! It's been a long time, huh? It was kinda hectic around here for a while, so I had no time to write or have it betaed. But, here is the long awaited chapter 11!!! I hope you all enjoy this one. Thanks as always to my wonderful and beautiful beta who betaed this while she was on vacation, KikiBanini.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Chapter Eleven**

The door to Angeal's office burst open, bouncing violently off the wall. Angeal instantly flew out of his seat and into a defensive stance. He was shocked when Sephiroth entered his office, his black leather jacket and long silver hair billowing in the strange wind that seemed to appear every time the General was angry.

Angeal relaxed marginally, though he was still unsure about whether or not he was going to get attacked.

"Is there a problem, General?"

"Why is it that every time you and Genesis fight, I end up in the middle?" Sephiroth did not sound happy, but he didn't exactly sound angry, either. If Angeal didn't know better, he would have said that the General was annoyed.

Angeal relaxed completely, knowing now that he wasn't about to be run through with Masamune. "What are you talking about?"

Sephiroth entered the small office, gently closing the door behind him. He took in the interior with one quick glance, checking to see if Zack or anyone else was in the neat room. Everything in the office was the same as always; the beige walls were bare and the only decorative objects were the plants that Angeal loved so much. There was a cold metal filing cabinet in one corner, a magnet shaped like a puppy was stuck to the side near the bottom. When he confirmed that the boy was nowhere in sight, he dropped into one of the stiff wooden chairs in front of Angeal's cedar desk.

"Genesis has just spent the last hour begging me to convince you to talk to him."

Angeal snorted sarcastically. "I'm surprised it took him _this_ long to come to you. I haven't talked to him in two weeks."

"I believe he has been thinking about the circumstances," Sephiroth shot a hard glance at Angeal, who was still standing behind his perfectly organized desk. "He and Kunsel are worried about Zack. Have you noticed anything strange about his behaviour lately?"

Angeal sighed softly in worry. "Zack hasn't been himself lately. He's quiet, and less energetic than usual. He seems to be a little... Mopey."

"And that does not worry you?"

Angeal death glared at Sephiroth. "Of course I'm worried! But he refuses to talk about what's wrong. All I can do is be there for him when he does wish to talk."

"Maybe you are not asking the right questions. Zack apparently has been like this since your disagreement with Genesis in his office; what happened there that may make him react this way?"

"I went to Genesis's office, just to talk to him, and I saw him forcing himself on my Puppy!" Angeal's fists clenched tightly as he thought back to that day two weeks ago. "So I pulled Genesis off of Zack and threw him across room."

"Ah. So Zack was struggling to get free from Genesis when you entered the office?"

Angeal scowled darkly, knowing where Sephiroth was going with this. "Not exactly."

"Oh? Was he giving any indication that he was not consenting to Genesis's actions?"

Angeal was silent for a while before answering with a hint of shame. "No. Zack actually said that he had kissed Genesis first, after he stopped me from seriously harming Genesis."

Sephiroth sighed slightly in exasperation and rose to go stand by Angeal. He gently placed his thin hand on Angeal's wide shoulder before he responded, "Do you remember what I told you? Zack is only your student; he is not your son. You really cannot be telling him whom he can or cannot date."

Angeal gave Sephiroth a sad, slightly desperate glance. "I just want to protect him, Seph. Genesis's reputation and romance history-"

"Is really none of your concern. If Zack wishes to be with Genesis, why are you interfering with it? It seems to be making the boy unhappy."

Angeal hunched marginally, knowing that Sephiroth was right.

"Talk to Genesis," Sephiroth said softly, removing his gloved hand from Angeal's shoulder. "Talk to Zack; find out what he wants. Angeal, you are making everyone unhappy and worried with these overprotective antics."

"Not everyone is worried and unhappy, Seph," Angeal replied dully. "You're not upset."

Sephiroth raised his elegant eyebrows almost imperceptibly as his lips gave a small twitch. "I am not upset? I almost broke the door to your office as I entered. You say that is 'not upset'?"

Angeal smiled cheerlessly at Sephiroth's attempt at humor. "I really screwed up this time, huh?"

"We are barely into adulthood, Angeal," Sephiroth spoke softly. "I realize that it seems we have been grown ups for a long time, but we are barely into our twenties. We cannot be right every time."

"You seem to be right all the time."

"Mine is a special existence. I do not get to be wrong." Sephiroth turned to leave, now that his business with Angeal was done. "Go talk to them, Angeal, and fix this."

Angeal watched as the General swept gracefully down the white hall, hair and jacket billowing out behind him, everyone he passed stopping to stare at the beautiful creature.

"Fix this?" Angeal muttered hollowly to himself, sitting back down behind his cedar desk. "It isn't that simple, Seph."

When Angeal returned to his dull apartment after dinner, the silence that filled it worried him. Zack should have been home by now. Angeal could see that the lively boy wasn't in the tan living room, so he took a quick walk through of the impeccable kitchen and tiny dining area, and upon seeing them empty, headed to Zack's usually messy bedroom.

Zack was sitting at his small metal desk working quietly at his schoolwork. The desk was barely covered, except for the class books and notebooks he was currently using. The whole room itself was unnaturally tidy; everything was put in its proper place and the bed was even made. Normally the blue room was a complete mess, with clothes on the floor and the bed never made.

Zack didn't look up until Angeal sunk slowly on to the perfectly made single bed. Angeal noticed that Zack looked tired and worn out. The blue eyes that normally shone so brightly were dull, and there was no excited grin spreading across the pale face. In fact, the boy appeared to be ill. Angeal frowned at his own obliviousness.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Zack practically whispered, though Angeal was glad to hear no hint of fear in his hoarse voice.

"You tell me," Angeal ran one large hand through his long dark hair. "Everyone has been worried about you."

"I'm fine," Zack replied despondently, turning his head back to his work.

Angeal waited for a moment before nonchalantly adding, "Genesis begged Sephiroth to come talk to me today."

Zack's head shot up to look at Angeal in shock. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out.

"I guess he's worried about you. Kunsel, too. Please Zack, talk to me, what's bothering you so much?"

Zack slowly turned in his small metal chair to face Angeal on the small bed. He stayed silent for so long though, that Angeal was afraid he was never going to answer. Zack was sitting so still, just staring at his mentor in thought. It was at least five minutes before he answered, and what finally came spilling out of his mouth shocked both of them.

"I slept with Genesis."

It was Angeal's turn to stare at Zack in shock. His innocent student, who was oblivious to even the most conspicuous attempts at seduction, had slept with _the_ Genesis? Well, Genesis _was_ a master of seduction, so if anyone was able to get through to Zack, it would be him. Angeal had never seen anyone able to resist Genesis. He had even managed to convince seemingly straight men to sleep with him. But Zack never even noticed how many people wanted to be with him, or how many of his peers have tried to be with him (Angeal believed that Kunsel was one of the latter).

"Angeal?"

Angeal turned his attention back to the young boy who was now looking at him with a little bit of fear in those beautiful clear blue eyes. Angeal covered his face with his large hands, trying to block out unwanted mental images of Zack and Genesis together.

"When?" Angeal's voice was a little hoarse. "When did you..."

"Three weeks ago?" Zack almost sounded as though he were asking Angeal. "It was when I stayed out all night; when I told you I was with Kunsel."

Angeal slowly pulled his gloved hands away from his shocked face to look at Zack. His student looked ashamed at admitting to lying. He felt disappointment rising; as Angeal had talways ried to instill the value of honesty into Zack.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth then?"

Zack averted his beautiful eyes away from Angeal before he replied, "I was afraid of how you would react. I mean, I knew that he was one of your best friends. I thought that you would freak out. I'm sorry, but just think about how you would have reacted if I came home at seven in the morning saying that I just had sex with your best friend! I didn't want to disappoint you."

Angeal took a few deep breaths to make sure that his voice was going to be steady. "Zack, do you li- I mean, how do you feel about Genesis?"

Zack slowly looked back to Angeal's ashen face before he answered. "I don't really know. I'm attracted to him of course, but I do want to spend more time with him. Maybe get to know him better?"

Angeal gazed thoughtfully at Zack. The eager, innocent look that was shining in the boy's eyes was making him feel guilty for keeping Genesis away. Sephiroth was right; he was making everyone unhappy by interfering with this. Just talking about Genesis was making Zack's face light up! Angeal realized that he was being selfish, so he made the hardest decision that he'd ever had to make.

"Go."

"What?" Zack appeared confused.

"He's not in his office," Angeal sighed acutely, and tried to smile cheerfully at his student. "Try his apartment. I assume you know where that is?"

"Are you serious?" Zack whispered, not really daring to hope.

Angeal nodded, not trusting his voice. "Go, before I change my mind."

Zack stayed still for a moment longer, just to be sure that Angeal wasn't joking, before he practically leapt from his cold seat to give his mentor a giant bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Zack practically squealed in happiness. "You're the greatest! Don't wait up!" And like a flash of lightning, Zack was out the apartment door.

"Well, if he hurts my Puppy, I am going to have to kill him," Angeal muttered quietly to himself, exiting Zack's cheerful bedroom, "best friend or not."

Genesis had just gotten out of the shower when someone started knocking loudly and continuously on the front door to his sparse apartment. He tried to quickly pulled on his tight inky black pants and snatched a clean towel from a pile to dry his dripping hair with.

"Just one moment!" He called out when the knocking seemed to grow even louder. He grabbed his crimson Rapier and placed it where it would be within reach, but out of the sight of whomever would be on the other side of the door. He learned long ago that appearing to be defenseless came in handy in certain situations.

When Genesis opened the door, he barely had time to register the ebony spikes and bright blue eyes before Zack was pressed up right up against him, lithe arms wrapping around his bare neck and soft lips crashing against his own in a passionate kiss.

As surprised as Genesis was by the situation, he wasn't about to turn down such an eager body. Not right away, at least. He wrapped his own strong arms around Zack's waist, lifting the young man up slightly so he could be pulled farther into the apartment. Genesis kicked the heavy door shut so he could shove Zack against it almost roughly, never breaking away from the steamy kiss.

Finally pulling, Genesis gazed down into Zack's slightly flushed face.

"Not that I'm complaining," he murmured softly, running one bare hand through Zack's silky spikes, "but what are you doing here?"

"Kissing you," Zack smiled playfully, pressing a soft chaste kiss to the older man's lips. "I told Angeal that we slept together. You were right about his reaction; since I really want to get to know you better, Angeal gave his permission for us to be together."

"So he's not going to kill me when he finds out that you're here?" Genesis smirked mischievously as Zack shook his head. "Well then, how well do you wish to get to know me?"

The grin that Zack gave Genesis was surprisingly seductive. "I wish to get to know every _inch_ of you," Zack whispered huskily, rubbing himself against the older man in a positively sinful manner.

"Your wish is my command, my love," Genesis breathed into Zack's ear, before picking the younger man up bridal style and carrying him off to his cream colored bedroom.


End file.
